1. Field
Some example embodiments of the present disclosure may relate generally to methods of tracing regions of interest, radiographic apparatuses, methods of controlling radiographic apparatuses, and/or radiography methods.
2. Description of Related Art
A radiographic apparatus may be an imaging system for acquiring images about the inside structure or tissue of an object using radiation. The radiographic apparatus may irradiate X-rays to an object, such as a human body or baggage, and/or may receive radiation transmitted through the object, thereby acquiring an image about the inside of the object. The radiographic apparatus may be widely used in various industrial fields such as the medical industry, since it can show the inside structure of an object without having to destroy the object. Examples of the radiographic apparatus may include digital radiography (DR), fluoroscopy, cardiography, computed tomography (CT), and mammography.